


The Sun Still Sets

by liviie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Oops, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviie/pseuds/liviie
Summary: Tommy and Ghostbur have a fight.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Sun Still Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored. Wrote this in like 10 minutes. Didnt edit. Enjoy.

Tommy looks at the wreckage of what used to be a refuge. A country he made with his… with his family. A sudden sense of longing rushes through him as he realizes what the future holds. How in due time, he will see the people who did this and fear for his life. He broke rules, Tommy endangered lives. Dream only allowed Tommy in L'manberg because Dream needed Tommy to see it explode. Dream wanted to watch Tommy fight tooth and nail and still lose.

Tommy sits on the stairs leading down into L'manberg and scoffs as tears build in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall, too stubborn to give in, but for a moment, he pretended he could. For a moment he was weak enough to relax his shoulders and breathe in the smoke. Welcome the goodbye he was, hypothetically, able to say. In that moment of weakness, before he could slide his pieces back in place, Ghostbur strolls over. Ghostbur smiles at the blond boy and turns to the crater.

"Well that's a problem."

That was it. Tommy was done.

"Shut up Ghostbur."

The ghost was shocked for a moment and looked about to cry, before his face went back to oblivion. His floppy hair did nothing to hide the recognition in his eyes.

"Oh, hello Tommy. Nice to see-" the ghost looks back at the crater, "Well that's a problem."

"Not right now Ghostbur."

"Well when?"

Tommy stands and looks at the man. The man that used to be so big in Tommy's eyes. The man who used to lead armies into battle. The person who Tommy would've followed blindly for decades. A man who's best friend is a blue sheep that for some reason, Ghostbur believes can resurrect itself. Shame fills Tommy's bones.

"Fuck you Wilbur," For a minute, Tommy forgets that this person isn't the man that did all those things, but merely a husk. An excuse for Tommy to remember the pain Wilbur caused. "You built me up. You basically raised me! And you just get to leave? You taught me everything I know about this world Wilbur. You set me up to fail. And fuck you for making me believe we could be anything in the first place!"

Tommy was burning as he locked eyes with the transparent spirit, "Wilbur you took me to the top floor of a burning building and jumped right off. I will never forgive you for what you did."

Ghostbur looked at the blond with pain and anguish. Tommy saw the fear sizzle behind the ghost's eyes. For a minute, he thought he got to Ghostbur. But then, the man looked at L'manberg and laughed. 

"Well that's a problem." 

There was more to be said. More words and insults to be thrown, but it didn't matter. Ghostbur forgets. He always forgets. And as much as Tommy cares for the ghost, the idea of talking to it any longer hurt. In the way that sitting at a grave of someone you once knew hurts. 

Tommy smiles down at his hands and begins rebuilding his mask. Soon, he'll be TommyInnit again, but right now with L'manberg gone he felt no rush to go back. To be that person who preaches about the fairness of situations. He felt no need to become Dream's pawn again just yet. Tommy plays with his gloves absentmindedly as the sun sets yet again.


End file.
